


Lapis's reward to Jasper

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Reward, blowjob, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper and Lapis finish a mission. Lapis decided to reward Jasper's hard work.





	Lapis's reward to Jasper

>Lapis and Jasper had been sent on a mission to retrieve a piece of old Homeworld technology that had been hidden on Earth. Jasper tapped the top of her orange bubble, sending it back to the temple.  
>Lapis wrapped her arms around the large quartz as she laid her head against Jasper's long white hair. "That was impressive work back there. I'm proud of you Jasper."  
>Jasper's cheeks flushed orange. "Th-thanks Lapis. I couldn't have done it without you. Well, I could have, but not as fast."  
>"Oh you!" Lapis playfully punched at Jasper's back, before she smiled mischievously. She removed her hands from around Jasper's waist and reached up towards the quartz's horns. She began to rub them gently. "Hey Jasper, you've been such a good quartz this mission. Would you like a reward?"  
>Jasper let out a light moan before she stuttered out a reply, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Y-yes Lapis, I w-would like that."  
>Lapis smiled as she stopped stroking Jasper's horns and flew around to Jasper's front side. She smiled at Jasper. "Will you lie back for me?"  
>Jasper sat herself upon the ground and laid back. Her cock began to stiffen and twitch within her pants in anticipation, heighened by the sensations leftover from having her horns stroked.  
>Lapis fluttered over the quartz, smiling down upon her. "Such a good girl." With a flick of her wrists, water from a nearby puddle jumped to her hand. Lapis continued to smile as she froze the water into a sharp piece of ice. "Please stay still, I don't want to hurt you."  
>Jasper tensed up as Lapis brought the piece of ice to the top of her shirt. She slowly cut Jasper's shirt down the middle, leaving behind jagged bits of fabric as she worked her way toward's Jasper's pants. The ruins of her shirt sprung open as Lapis finished tearing, her large orange breasts springing free from the compression, nipples stiffening as the cold air caressed them.  
>Lapis tossed the piece of ice aside as she brought herself down from the air. "I never tire of seeing these lovely orange globes." Lapis licked her lips as she places her mouth over one of Jasper's nipples. She swirled her tongue around Jasper's left nipple as she began to gently suck. Her left hand gently caressed Jasper's right breast, her thumb rubbing along the nipple.  
>Small drops of milk began to dribble out of Jasper's breasts as moans escaped from her mouth, her cock twitching and getting harder within her pants, a small wet spot forming where the tip rested. Lapis hummed to herself as she savored the surprisingly sweet milk in her mouth, sucking harder and squeezing the left boob gently as she coaxed more of the white liquid out. She greedily gulped as she felt the milk hit the back of her throat and coat her left hand, as milk shot out of both nipples. A small white puddle formed where the milk from her right boob landed.  
>Lapis removed her mouth from Jasper's left boob, licking her lips once more. "Mmmm, tasty as always, now for the main course." Lapis's hands moved slowly towards the edge of Jasper's pants.  
>She genly lowered the garment from around Jasper's waist. A large orange phallus popped out, pre-cum leaking from the tip and sliding down the large shaft, glistening in the sunlight.  
>Lapis hummed to herself once more as she began to run a finger along Jasper's shaft as she started to move her head towards the orange appendage. Jasper's body shivered with pleasure as Lapis ran her thumbs gently along her balls, giving them a light squeeze.  
>Jasper let out another moan as Lapis began to lick her shaft, her blue tongue starting at the base and running up the shaft before swirling it around the tip. Lapis savored the flavor of the pre-cum, a delectably sweet citrus flavor mixed with a salty flair, a combination she craved more than the pure sweet of Jasper's breast milk.  
>Lapis wrapped her tongue around the shaft as she began to move it into her mouth. She tightened her grasp on Jasper's balls slightly as she began to tighten her mouth around the large shaft.  
>Jasper wrapped her legs behind Lapis's neck as her toes curled and her hips rocked in time with Lapis's sucks. Her fingers dug into the ground as she felt the pressure in and around her shaft increase. She knew she was close. "L-lapis, I'm going to....."  
>Lapis let out a knowing hum as she summoned two water tentacles and began using them to massage Jasper's breasts as she began sucking harder on Jasper's shaft. She released Jasper's balls and began running her hands along Jasper's inner thighs.  
>Jasper's body rocked as she moaned in ecstasy, milk shooting from her nipples once more as her cum shot into Lapis's waiting mouth. Lapis held the cum in her cheeks as she released Jasper's shaft. She swirled the cum in her mouth and around her tongue, savoring the flavor before she swallowed it happily.  
>Lapis stood up and looked down on a panting Jasper. "Thanks for the meal Jasper. You're such a tasty and good quartz."  
>Pride and pleasure swelled within Jasper as she laid happily upon the ground. It was days like this she was glad she stayed on Earth.


End file.
